


There’s A Little Hunger In Us All

by Epi_girl



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Corruption, Crew as Family, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, this is a weird au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epi_girl/pseuds/Epi_girl
Summary: In all honesty, what’s left of the IPRE should avoid playing with fire.(Or, dying has more consequences for our heroes, this time around.)





	There’s A Little Hunger In Us All

_They run and run and run, some firing spells, others locked in a desperate sprint towards the Starblaster as the darkness descends on the planet they inhabited for a year. Someone screams, it might be an animal, it might be Barry, nobody’s sure._

_They just keep running and then they’re on the ship, all except for Magnus far below, streaking off into the sky as they all pant weakly in worry and horror and agony, Davenport’s hands steady on the wheel even as his heart pounds out an uneven, terrified rythm._

_And then..._

 

They pass through... something, pushing through as a familiar sickly jolt runs through the crew. And they are trying to stabilize, leaning against the walls, eyes wide in fear of whatever they just witnessed.

And then there are threads, knitting together, white and blinding as a shape begins to emerge, humanoid and tall and-

Magnus reappears, black eye on display as though the last year never happened, and a soft sign of relief fills the deck. There’s a couple soft chuckles, and Lup punches him on the arm, grinning in a way she hopes won’t give away how much she’s feeling right now. He laughs, rubbing at the spot gingerly as though wounded, until he freezes, eyes fixed on his wrist.

 

Merle raises an eyebrow, wandering towards the human with a quizzical look in his eyes. And he freezes too, when he sees it, sharply contrasted against Magnus’s warm skin.

A crack, no longer than his pinky finger.

A crack, cold and black and teeming with flashing, muted colours.

 

  
Just like the Hunger.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what I’m doing but here’s a prologue? Chapters to follow soon I hope


End file.
